


It's all Rin's fault!!

by fabulousinez



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, and my poor shipper heart demanded it, and rinharu, because soumako make out session is life, hints of reigisa, i don't know how to tag this??, i hope this is enough, spin the bottle!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousinez/pseuds/fabulousinez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Samezuka and Iwatobi gang play Spin the Bottle. Queue the smooch</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's all Rin's fault!!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I was talking with a friend l about soumako and I was like: Soumako + spin the bottle, I’m going to do it. Then I sent a message to tumblr tomakehimfree and it basically gained life. I’m sorry for any mistakes (I’m typing in my old slow computer and there might - I hope not - some mistakes. If you find any, I’m sorry. This is my first contribution to the Free! fandom and the soumako ship as well as my first published story on AO3, and if anything this serves as practice to get my writing better. Anyway, enjoy!

Looking back at the begining of the night, Sousuke didn’t think that it would have ended up the way it did. Not in a million years!

It was all Rin’s fault, to be fair. He was the one who decided to have a boy’s night out at Nanase’s place. To create a bond between Samezuka and Iwatobi or some bullshit like that. Whatever, they were going, Rin wouldn’t accept a no.

Sousuke didn’t care about bonding with others. He already had to interact with Momotarou and the kid was the equivalent of a interaction with an entire football team. He supposed he could do Rin a favour and interact with the Iwatobi gang just the minimun. Boy, how he was wrong…

~

How he ended up playing Spin the Bottle with a slighty blurry vision he had no idea. He suspected that the little blonde guy had put someting in everybodies’ drinks and innocently suggested to play the damned game.

But there was no way of backing up now, as everyone was deep in the game. Blonde little guy was already shirtless and kept sneaking glances at the guy with glasses who was still a little breathless after his turn with little guy. (In Sousuke’s fair opinion, it didn’t seem like they were doing it for the first time.) And Sousuke would rather not talk or think about the show his said best friend had with Nanase. It was on the bordeline of pornographic kissing.

“Oi, Sousuke!” - Rin called him - “It’s your turn to spin!”

Sousuke stared at the plastic bottle in front of him. Whoever it landed on he had to do it. With a last wish to never land on Nanase, he spun the bottle with one last deep breath.

“Yay, Mako-chan! You’ll finally get someaction in the game!”

Sousuke looked at Tachibana who got redder at each passing secnd. Alright, he could work ith that. At least he wasn’t Nanase.

“Let’s get this over with” - he grumbled, as Tachibana approached him, his blush alrewdy spread on his ears and neck.

“I’m sorry, Yamazaki-kun” - the slightly smaller boy mumbled, his lips closer than before.

Sousuke licked his lips once and closed the gap between them, feeling Tachibana’s soft pink lips against his.

He didn’t know what he was expecting. A little peck, maybe? He expected Tachibana to let him go after the smallest touch not opening his mouth at Sousuke’s silent request to deepen the kiss. It was also totally unexpected the way Tachibana clutched on Sousuke’s shirt who reacted by gripping Makoto’s hips to somehow bringing them closer.

Their kiss got more rushed and urgent as time went by with Makoto’s hands grabbing Sousuke’s hair and Sousuke’s hands adventuring themselves on the skin hidden beneath Makoto’s red shirt, the defined muscles contracting at the delicate touch of rougher hands.

Sousuke need air but Makoto’s lips had a force on him that all his free will went to hell. It was like a magnet, pulling him in without resistance. Sousuke didn’t only concentrate on Makoto’s luscious mouth. His favourite place so far was the little spot just below Makoto’s ear. When Sousuke drove his kisses in that direction and discovered that spot, the low sedutive sound that escaped Makoto’s mouth was music to Sousuke’s ears, encouraging him to do more, to draw more reactions of Tachibana, to wreck him.

Sousuke’s head went blank whenever he felt the pression of Tachibana on top of him and the increasingly uncomfortable tightness in his pants was making it hard to think. Another low moan escaped from Makoto when Sousuke thrusted foward, the touch of their clothed crotches delicious.

Sousuke wanted more. He wanted to discover all the things he could do to Tachibana, how he oculd turn him into a wrecking mess, how he could –

“Alright, that’s enough!” - Rin’s voice broke Sousuke’s thoughts while pulling Makoto away from him.

The room fell into a morbid silence. Sousuke took a moment to recover his normal state, although he knew only a cold shower could do the trick. Only after he took a look at the rest of the people in the room. On his right, both Nitori and glasses-guy had turned into two very red tomatos, looking at everything except the scene in front of them. Momo looked at him slightly agape and Nanase had a somewhat killer expression, not that it bothered Sousuke. Only blonde guy had an ear-to-ear smile and sparkling eyes.

Makoto. Well, Makoto was a very pleasurable mess to lay eyes on: swollen red lips, crimson cheeks, dilated pupils, chest rising and falling hard, not meeting Sousuke’s eyes. Damn, he wouldn’t mind seeing that vision every now and then.

“Way to go, Mako-chan!” - little guy cheered, making the redness on Makoto’s face spread even further.

“I think… I think I need to go to the bathroom” - the green eyed boy mumbled, quickly leaving the room.

Everyone stared at Sousuke in silence, some with confused expressions (Rin, Nitori and glasses guy), some with curious ones (Momo and blonde guy) and if Nanase thought he would be scared with that look, he was dead wrong. After a while it was Nanase that spoke first.

“You might as well go too, Yamazaki. It’s uncomfortable seeing you with a boner for my best-friend.”

“Tch, you’re one to talk” - Sousuke provoked, standing up and following after Makoto.

~

Makoto left the bathroom much more relieved that the redness on his face and the tightness on his trousers were gone, but when he bumped with Sousuke on his way out, he couldn’t help but sustain his breath as the taller boy smirked at him.

“What do you say, Tachibana? Want to do it again?” - he lowered his head to whisper in his ear - “Maybe with less clothes too?” - and with that he kissed Makoto’s once again red cheek and entered in the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

He should really thank Rin, he thought. After all, it was all his fault.


End file.
